Regrets
by aramina.calaud
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, the girl who regrets to come to Fairy Tail ever again. Why? Because Natsu beat her up like a pulp. What if she gets stronger without anyone's help? What if Lucy's appearance was hidden and only appears at night? And who is the two boys with Lucy? First fanfiction! R&R please!


**First Fanfiction! Please go easy on me!**

* * *

**Summary:** Lucy Heartfilia, the girl who regrets to come to Fairy Tail ever again. Why? Because Natsu beat her up like a pulp. What if she gets stronger without anyone's help? What if Lucy's appearance was hidden and only appears at night? And who is the two boys with Lucy?

**[Chapter 1: The New Me; the Two Men]**

"Look at Lucy; she's going to get beaten up by Natsu." Levy said while having a sad look.

**[Meanwhile with Natsu and Lucy:]**

"You are just a shame to this guild!" Natsu said to Lucy while Lucy looked down to her feet with those sad eyes.

"I can kill you! You let Sabertooth win? How could you!?" Natsu said as he punched Lucy as Lucy hit to the wall.

"I didn't." One simple word came out of Lucy's mouth. Natsu still hasn't finished beating her up.

"You are going to get killed." Natsu said as she punched Lucy and ended up in the doors of Fairy Tail. Lucy still hasn't made a move.

"You are the shame of Fairy Tail!" Natsu said as she kicked Lucy at the river. Natsu is mad at Lucy for letting them win. She doesn't belong to Fairy Tail.

Lucy passed out in the water but woke up in a hospital. She saw two men sitting on the couch sleeping. Lucy saw bruises in her whole body. When she coughed it has blood mixed with it.

One of the two men woke up and sat beside Lucy. "You should never commit suicide in water." The man said.

"I didn't, my ex-partner kicked me until I reached the water." Lucy said simply, as she went to the door and is going to leave until...

"Are you going to say 'Thank You' to us?" The man said. Lucy said, "Thank you for sending me to this hospital and I need to get to my apartment to pack and return to the Heartfilia mansion."

"Just say your name. Well, just say it." The man said. Lucy answered, "Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

The man has a mask in his other eye but the other eye was free. He wore a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Justin. Justin Lee and the one who's still sleeping is you know Neon." Justin said as she brought out a necklace.

"Here is a necklace. I will make you an offer. If you want to have revenge to that boy that kicked you out. You may join us in our criminal thing. We are just wearing wigs. If you wish to deny you can leave but have this necklace so if you wish to change your mind. Okay." Justin said.

"Sure, I want to return to my dad first." Lucy said as she exited the room.

The man whispered something, "This is for your own good, Lucy. Even though you don't remember us, we remember you. I'm just waiting for your future to become true."

The man took his mask of and said, "My dear, don't become sad."

**[Meanwhile with Lucy:]**

Lucy ran fast to catch the train and she got it. She went as fast as she could and saw his father wasn't there.

The mansion is dusty as she dusted a box that she remembers that is the gift he got for his father when he is working.

Even though he isn't paying attention, he is still happy for his daughter. For him, she is an angel like Layla.

Lucy's tear came flowing down as she exited the mansion, she saw the grave of her mother... with his father's grave.

"Why do you have to die too? Why?" Even though Lucy hates her father, Lucy still loves him and still worries about him.

Lucy took the necklace and said, "I accept your offer." As the man appeared with the other man, Lucy just made a poker face look.

"You wish to accept this Lucy Heartfilia?" Justin said. Lucy answered, "Yes, I do."

Justin put a mark on Lucy's back. It means she is part of the Blood Rose now. Her mark is red and when Lucy opened her eyes became cold and red.

Her appearance became a lot gangster-ish. Her hair is tied into a bun, and also her arms where covered by fingerless gloves. Her fingerless gloves have some thing attached to it, it is some kind of weapon, and it was like Wolverine's weapon. She is wearing a dress and has a sleeveless jacket. Two piercing in each ear and is wearing black socks and wearing red sandals.

"The new Lucy Heartfilia has been woken up." Neon said with a smile.


End file.
